Back again
by EclareForever24
Summary: Sequel to "Can't trust a pretty boy" Clare and Eli are finally graduating school, their living their happy life's, but what happens when someone unexpectadly comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a sequel to "Can't trust a pretty boy" Clare and Eli are moving on (something interesting will happened by the ways) but someone comes back and finds them. Who knows what will happen?**

Eli P.O.V

It's been a year since I graduated from high school, I work at the car shop with my dad, Clare and I are doing fine.

Speaking of Clare, today is _her_ graduation day. And I have a little surprise for her.

I went over to _our_ bed. Yes, she decided that she wouldn't mind if I shared my room with her.

She was covered with all my sheets. You couldn't even tell if she was there or not. I pulled the covers off of her to see her huddled up into a ball form.

She looked like a little kid when she slept. I smirked when I saw some drool coming out of her mouth.

"Clare wake up." I whispered to her. She wouldn't wake up, obviously.

I went to the bathroom and got some tissues. I went back over to the bed and whipped the drool off.

She then licked her lips and shifted, facing up with her arms and legs all spread out.

I rolled my eyes and jumped on the bed right next to her.

She turned her head toward me, still asleep.

Damn this girl is a heavy sleeper.

I got one of my feather pens and tickled her little nose.

She just hit her nose and turned her head the other way.

Since that didn't work I got on top of her and started kissing her neck.

She started moaning.

"Ugghh…Eli, that feels so good."

I looked at her and smirked.

She then opened her eyes and realized she wasn't dreaming this.

"Eli! What the heck do you think your doing? That's rude!"

I just laughed. "How is that rude?"

"You can't just kiss people while their asleep!" She screamed, still panicking.

"Well I'm very sorry, please forgive me?" I asked, making a sad puppy dog face at her.

"Aww, you know I can't resist that face Eli!" She said smiling and blushing.

She pulled my neck down to her and pressed her lips on mine.

I pushed her down slowly onto the bed.

She wrapped her legs around my waist. I started sucking on her neck. I was defiantly going to leave a huge hickie on her.

She started massaging my thighs, and then chest. We would moan into each others ears.

She then started grinding on me.

God, that felt so good! I was going to loose control anytime soon, but I can't. Not now.

"Clare, please, calm down, you need to get ready." I tried saying, in between breaths.

"No, please lets keep on." She said, exhausted, but cheery.

"No, Clare, come on, save some for later, please." I tried saying, but she kept stealing kisses from me.

"Fine." She said, giving me one last kiss.

Then getting up from the bed. She grabbed her clothes and went into the shower.

Clare P.O.V

I wanted to keep on going with Eli, but he was right, I needed to stop.

So I went to take a quick shower.

Wow, I'm finally graduating from high school.

Everybody will be here to watch me, even my parents, up there in heaven.

I bet their proud of me. I have wonderful friends, a new, wonderful family, and the best boyfriend ever.

I got out of the shower and got ready. I put on my gown and carried my hat in my hand.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to see three bog, happy smiled, looking at me.

I giggled, and looked down, blushing.

"Today's a big day for you Clare Bear." Bullfrog said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Aww, Baby girl! Let me take you a picture by the stairs. Cece already had her camera in her hand.

I went to the stairs and posed for the picture.

"Beautiful! Eli come over here and stand next to Clare, I want a picture of you both!" Cece yelled all cheery. I love her, she's always so happy.

Eli came and put his arm around my waist and smirked in the picture.

"Perfect!" She yelled.

We both headed out the door and soon we were at Degrassi.

Alli saw me and came running to me and practically jumped on me, hugging me.

"Oh my god! Clare we're finally graduating!" Her eyes teary.

"Don't cry Alli! Your going to ruin your make up, remember!" I tried helping her not cry, which worked.

"Thanks for the tip, now lets go!" She pulled me up the steps. I looked back and saw Cece, Bullfrog, and Eli looking at each other and giggling at me and Alli's excitement.

We got seated and did our speeches. They called my name to come do the class speech.

I was getting nervous but did breathing techniques to help me.

I walked on the stage and began my speech.

"Well, I want to thank my teachers for teaching me, obviously I wouldn't be able to graduate without them. Thanks Mrs. Dawes, your class was my favorite. It was a class where I can express my thoughts and feelings. It was also a class where I can be with my wonderful boyfriend." Everybody chuckled in that part. I looked at Eli and he chuckled, looking down, blushing with that smirk of his.

Mrs. Dawes chuckled.

"So, have a great life everybody! Wish you all luck!" I screamed out and ran back to my seat.

Eli looked at me and smirked.

He took my hand and interlaced our hands together.

We soon got a diplomas and then got up and did our usually thing.

We got up and threw all our hats up.

Eli picked it up and out it back on me.

He put his hands on my waists and gave me a peck on my lips.

"I'm so proud of you Clare." Eli said, staring into my eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without you." I said smiling.

He smiled back and gave me another kiss.

We started heading back to the car.

"Clare! Clare wait up!" Oh my god! How could I forget to tell Alli bye?

"Alli! Oh god I'm sorry!"

"Clare, I'm going to miss you soooo much! Keep in touch okay?" She said giving me a hug. It wasn't long till we both broke down in tears.

"Alli, your making me cry!" I said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it you know, I have a lot of feelings!" She said hugging me again and crying even more.

I patted her back. "There, there."

We soon said our good byes and left to celebrate.

We went to Little Steaks and celebrated. There was a couple of other people from Degrassi that was there, too.

After that, Eli wanted to take me to the old abandoned church.

His parents went back home and we went into Morty and drove off.

We soon got there.

He held my hand the whole time while walking there.

When we reached the abandoned church, everything was decorated. There were white/yellow Christmas lights on the tress and on the walls, like, everywhere! And there were red flower pedals everywhere on the floor.

"Eli, oh my god, you did this?" I asked.

He smirked and looked down.

"Yea, Adam and I set this up early in the morning." He said smirking.

"This was so sweet of you guys!" I said giving him a little peck on the cheek.

He grabbed my hand again and pulled me onto the stairs.

He took a step back and kneeled down.

Oh god is he really going to do what I'm thinking he's going to do?

"Clare, I love you, we've been through so much together, we might have our ups and downs, but no matter what, we're still always there for each other. Nothing can come between us, nothing. So, will you marry me?"

He then pulled out a little black box from his pocket and opened it.

There it was a silver ring with a little diamond on it. It was gorgeous!

I was so stunned right now.

This was just so, oh my god! I can't believe this is happening to me. I was so happy and I couldn't talk.

"I, aum, ye, yea, yes, yes!" I said stumbling over each word I said.

He slipped on the ring, which fit perfectly, and jumped up, wrapped his arms around me, pulled me down and kissed me, like in the movies.

"Let's go on our hammock." he said, taking my hand.

We laid down there, watching the stars, all cuddled up.

It soon got chilly and windy so we went back to Morty.

"So when will our wedding be, my lady?" He asked in a British accent.

I giggled.

"I don't know, I guess as soon as possible." I said with a huge smile.

"I love seeing you like this Clare, all happy, like a little kid, I love you."

I blushed and said "I love you too Eli, always and forever."

He smiled and pressed his lips on mine. I felt like the luckiest girl ever.

Today was a _very_ good day.

Once we parked Morty, I hopped out running to the door. Jumping up and down.

"Come on, hurry up Eli! We gotta tell your parents!"

"Yea, Yea I'm coming." He said in a "I could care less voice".

He opened the door and I ran in.

"Cece, Bullfrog, where are you? Cece, Bullfrog come down here! Please its an emergency!"

Cece and Bullfrog came down the stairs, panicking.

"What, what, what happened? Is everything okay?" Cece asked.

"Guess what?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Eli Proposed to me and we're getting married!" I said jumping up and down.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you both! Tell me everything!"

"Look at the ring!" Clare shouted and put her hand right in front of their faces.

"Whao, Eli where did you get that?" Bullfrog asked.

"I've been saving up money from work. Why do you think I was always asking when the next pay day was, everyday."

"Aww, Eli! You really didn't have to get me a real ring, for real! We could have gotten our fingers tattooed. You know, they could tattoo rings on our fingers."

"Clare, please, like if your ever going to get tattoos."

I laughed.

Today was the greatest day ever. I felt so special right now.

**Hope you guys liked it. Don't worry, the next chapter will get very interesting. And did you guys like how Eli proposed to Clare? Tell me what you thought about this chapter ****J Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have an idea that I'm going to write in this chapter ****J ima surprise you guys with something unexpected, muahaha!**

Eli P.O.V

Everyone was talking all at once. I felt so lost right now I thought I was going to pass out.

Bullfrog put one arm on my shoulder and I almost fell, but he caught me in time.

"Easy there son."

"Sorry dad, umm, too much talking." He gave me a smirk and looked over at Cece and Clare.

They were like birds, chirping on and on.

"I knew this day would come! I just knew it! You and Eli are just perfect, you guys practically already act like if your married." Cece said all cheery.

Clare giggled and blushed.

"Okay, okay girl, calm down. Poor Eli over here is about to pass out any time now."

The girls looked at each other biting down their lips, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry baby boy, its just, we're so happy." Cece came over to me, giving me a hug.

"It's okay mom." I said, putting my head on hers.

"So when's the wedding?" Of course Cece would ask that.

"I don't know, Clare and I Haven't talked about it yet."

"Okay, well, me and your dad have some news for you guys." Cece said turning to face Clare and I.

"Your dad and I are going away for a week, on vacation. So I'm leaving the house to you guys. And please no parties, I'm begging."

Wow, a whole week with the house to myself and it will just be Clare and I.

"Alright then." I said, smirking.

My parents already knew I had something up my sleeves but they just rolled their eyes.

Cece began talking again.

"So, lets all get to bed right now, because tomorrow be have to be up by five in the morning and your going to drive us to the airport."

"Alright." Clare and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

We made our ways into our rooms and started getting ready for bed.

While I was taking off my watch I felt arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

I looked to my left and there was my beautiful fiancé.

We looked into each others eyes for a long time.

Every time I looked into her eyes I felt like I was in a clear blue ocean.

I bent down and kissed her.

I deepened the kiss. She bit my lip, which made me moan and she stuck her tongue into my mouth. We kept on until we both needed air.

We got settled in bed, cuddled up with each other, and fell asleep.

_(Next morning)_

Clare P.O.V

We all got in the car and were on our way to the airport.

"So where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're going to Hawaii, don't worry I'll take lots of pictures." Cece said.

"Well I hope you both have fun, and don't worry, I'll take good care of the house, and Eli." I said smiling and looking over at Eli.

He looked over at me and smirked.

We finally arrived at the airport and said our goodbyes.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked looking out the window, wondering where we can go.

"I don't know. We have the house to ourselves." I said, giving me a wink and a smirk.

I smiled back and giggled.

When we got home. I closed the door and Eli turned me around and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He started biting my neck, leaving me a hickie.

"Ugh!" He started pressing down on me, so did I.

"God!" I yelled.

"Want to take this to the room?" He asked. I nodded.

He carried my up the stairs, bridal style.

Once we got in the room and dropped me on the bed and started stripping off his clothes until he was only in his underwear.

I stared at his body. I bit my lip.

He smirked at me when he saw me.

He jumped on me and began kissing me. His hands went under my shirt and pulled it up and then threw it to the floor. He pushed me gently down on the bed and began taking off my pants.

I was now in my bra and panties.

He started massaging my hips, to my waist, to my legs, then started going up again.

He started sucking on my neck and then biting.

He finally took off my bra and panties.

I took of his boxers. My eyes widened when I saw how huge his thing was.

He saw my face and smirked.

"Don't worry Clare, it won't hurt…well it will but, but don't worry, just the beginning, but it'll feel good, I promise you." He said, assuring me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yea, I trust you Eli."

"Okay, here it goes."

He soon stuck it in.

"Ughh! Eli! It huuuurrtsss!" I screamed out.

"Ugggh! God!" I said.

"Shhh, it's ganna be alright." He tried soothing me.

He speed his pace faster.

Tears were coming out of my eyes. It hurt so much, but felt so good at the same time.

He whipped away my tears and slowed down.

"No, faster!" He speed up. "Eliiiii!"

"Gaaahh! Uugh, your, soo, tight!" Eli tried saying. I looked at his chest and saw him already sweating.

"Don't stop, please keep going, this, feel, sooo, aahhh!" Eli was pumping into me so hard and fast!

"Eli! I'm almost, there!" "I know, me too!"

"Uggh!" We both collapsed on each other.

He pulled me into his chest. We were breathing hard, trying to catch air.

"I love you Clare." I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, too Eli." I said.

He gave me a kiss and we both fell asleep.

We then woke up and realized it was already seven.

"Want to go to the movies or stay for the rest of night here?" Eli asked me.

"Let's stay. We can go to the movies tomorrow." I said looking up at him.

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, getting up.

"Alright." he muttered.

I went around him to go to the bathroom and that's when he suddenly slapped my ass.

"Eli!" I screeched.

He just looked at me and giggled.

I got in the shower and started washing my self.

Soon I feel hands around me. I jumped and saw Eli smirking at me.

"Hey there beautiful." "Hey there, fiancé."

He smiled and kissed me.

We both finished our shower and got out.

We put on our pajamas and hopped back into bed and watched movies.

_(Two weeks later)_

We were all sitting down in the dining table, eating.

"Oh! Clare, you and I are going to the doctors today, to have are monthly check up." Cece reminded me.

"Oh, okay. I'll start getting ready."

I got up, put my dishes in the sink, went to grab my stuff, and went into the shower.

When I got out I put my black shorts on and a red tank top with red converse.

I fixed my self up a little and went out the door with Cece and went to the doctors.

When we got there, they called me in first.

"Okay Ms. Edwards. Your doing just fine, just keep eating good and keep away from alcohol, and you'll be just fine."

Wait, was I hearing right? What did she mean by that? Oh god, was she saying, no she can't be!

She must have saw my face and how confused I looked.

"Oh my, I thought you already knew."

"Wait, am, am, I, am I, pregnant?" I asked, you can hear my heart beating.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I thought you already knew."

"Umm, no, until now."

"Well, now you do, but don't worry, everything looks good." She said smiling.

"Umm, okay thank you."

I got out of the room. I walked like a zombie.

I can't believe I'm pregnant! Didn't Eli, didn't he wear a condom? But now that I think about it, he didn't. I don't remember him grabbing one and putting one on.

I walked into the waiting room and waited for Cece.

She soon came out.

"Hey, lets go."

We got in the car. Everything was quiet. She noticed and got worried.

"Clare, sweetie is everything alright?" She asked worried.

I just kept looking out the window. Like if it was the first time I was in the car or looking at nature.

"Clare?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

I looked at her.

"I'm pregnant." I simply said.

She was first surprised and then a huge smile was on her face.

"Wait, your not mad?" I asked, stunned at her reaction.

"Of course not! Clare, you and Eli are getting married and as long as its his baby I'm okay with it."

"But, I don't know if I'm ready."

"Well, there are other choices."

"No, no, no! Well, I don't know, I just need to talk with Eli."

"Then when we get home you do that."

"Alright, I wonder how he's going to take this."

"Don't worry Clare, you can do this." She said reaching for my hand.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks."

**So did you guys expect that? Huh huh? Tell me what you think Eli's reaction is going to be about this J Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Now lets see how Eli's going to take this whole pregnancy thing.**

Clare P.O.V

I'm so nervous. I wonder how Eli's going to take this. I hope he doesn't get mad. And when he gets mad, things don't turn out good.

I have to talk to Cece. She's the only one I like to go to for help, well Alli too, but she's always busy either with a guy or shopping.

I should go to Alli this time. She helped Jenna when she found out she was pregnant.

I went upstairs like a ninja or spy. I really don't want to come in contact with Eli right now. I made sure he wasn't in his room and went in. I tried looking for my keys but I couldn't find them anywhere. I got down and looked under the bed, and there they were.

I finally grabbed them and got up.

"Boo!" Eli screamed holding my back.

"Eli! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"So where are you headed?"

"What? What makes you think that?" Did I really just say that? I'm so dumb!

"Umm, well your caring your car keys."

"Ohh, umm, I'm going to go meet up with Alli."

"Oh cool, where at?"

"The Dot." I blurted out.

"Alright then. I'm going to work now okay? Bye." He said, giving me a kiss.

He was about to let go but I grabbed his arm back and deepened the kiss.

I then pulled back. He had a confused look on.

"What was that about?"

"What? Your fiancé can't kiss you?" I asked, smiling and swaying my hips side to side, like a little girl.

He smirked and gave me another kiss and went out the door.

Right after I heard him drive away I pulled out my phone and texted Alli.

**Hey, meet me at the Dot in 10?**

**-Clare**

In a couple seconds I received another text.

**Sure thing, Clare Bear!**

**-Alli**

I got my purse and headed out the door and into my car.

Alli got there the same time I got there.

"Hey girl!" Alli yelled giving me a hug.

"Hey." I said

We went inside and got a booth.

We ordered our coffees and sat in silence.

"Alright Clare, tell me what's wrong."

I looked at her then back down to my coffee.

"Clare?"

"Well first of all, Eli proposed to me after graduation."

"Oh my god! Clare! No way! Details, now!" She said in her high pitch voice.

"Well we went to the old abandoned church and when we got there, everything was all decorated. It was so beautiful! And he proposed right there."

I showed her the ring.

"Its beautiful! Oh my god Clare, I can't believe this! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks."

"So, why do you look so worried?"

"Well, Eli's parents went on vacation for a whole week. So Eli and I had the whole house to ourselves."

A huge smile formed on Alli's face when I said that.

"And?" She asked.

"Well, Eli and I had sex…and Eli didn't use a condom…so I'm pregnant."

Nothing came out of her mouth so I looked up at her.

She looked like a smiling statue.

I waved my hand past her face to wake her up.

"Oh my god Clare! How wonderful! How did Eli take it? Is he happy about it?"

"Well, that's the problem. I Haven't told him…yet. I'm scared of what his reaction will be. What if he gets mad? Things don't turn out good when he's angry!"

I put my head on my head and looked down in frustration.

She put her hand on my hand.

"You'll never know till you tell him. But Clare, you both are getting married, so don't worry."

"But Don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Clare, who cares what other people think?"

"I do Alli!"

"Listen, your pregnant now, and your going to have to deal with it."

I nodded and cracked a smile.

Eli P.O.V

Finally! Work is over and its Friday!

I want to go home to my beautiful fiancé and mom.

Bullfrog and I were in the car listening to Dead Hand.

Bullfrog turned down the music. I looked at him disbelieved.

"Dad?"

"Sorry son, I just want to talk."

"Alright, go for it."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm very proud of you and I'm glad you found Clare. She's an amazing girl and she's perfect for you."

I chuckled and then smirked, looking at my dad.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot."

"No problem son." He gave me a pat on the shoulder.

We soon got to the house. I parked Morty in the drive way and got out.

We got in the house, to find Clare and Cece and talking and giggling in the kitchen.

"Hey there girls." I hopped on the table and slid towards them.

"Eli! No sliding on the tables!" Cece said smacking me with the dish towel.

"Sorry." I said getting off and giving Clare a kiss.

"Eli, can we talk?" She asked.

I eyed her weirdly.

"Sure, want to go upstairs or somewhere else?"

"Upstairs will be fine."

I grabbed her hand and went up to our room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, jumping on my bed and patting next to my side, for her to sit down.

She looked at me and started pacing back and forth, biting her finger nails.

"Clare what's wrong?"

"Just, umm, I have something to tell you."

"Okay, go on." I said moving my hands, signaling for her to continue.

"Well, please promise me you won't get mad."

"Depends, what is it?"

She was starting to make me nervous.

"Clare, spit it out already, I'm getting nervous."

She hurried and sat next to me and looked up at me.

"Clare?"

"Eli, your, I, well, your going to be a dad."

Did I hear right? Did she just say that I'm going to be a dad? Oh god, but how, I mean I obviously know how, but, oh god! I forgot to use a condom! Shit, shit, shit!

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her.

She soon began to cry.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Please don't cry, Clare."

She looked up at me, with a questioning face?

"Your, your not mad?"

"Of course not! Clare this was both of our fault. Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"But Don't you think we're taking things too far?"

"Well, kind of, but it doesn't matter now. I wish I used a condom, which I should have and I'm sorry I didn't, I just forgot. But your pregnant now, so we're just going to have to deal with it now."

I wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and interlaced our hands.

"Thank you Eli, for not getting mad."

"Your welcome, and why would I get mad? As long as I'm the father of that baby, there is no problemo." I said smirking and rubbing her tummy.

She giggled and kissed my hand.

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too, Clare." I bend down and kissed her passionately.

Clare P.O.V

I'm so glad Eli didn't get mad.

After we talked, we laid in bed, cuddled up, and fell asleep.

When we woke up, it was already morning.

Cece knocked on the door and came in.

"Wake up! We're going to the doctors to have a check up on the baby!"

"Alright, we'll be down soon." I said.

"Let's go Eli! I can't wait to see our baby."

"Umm, don't we have to wait like nine months in order to see the baby?"

"No silly!" I giggled. Wow he was so clueless about pregnancies.

"Their going to do this exam thing. And it shows how the baby is doing in my tummy."

He looked like a statue.

"Oh, okay then." He finally said.

"Ms. Edwards?"

"Yes?"

"Come on in." The nurse said.

I grabbed Eli's hand and walked in the room. Cece and Bullfrog also came with us.

I laid down on the seat and Eli took a seat right next to me, holding my hand.

The doctor soon came in.

"Hi there, Ms. Edwards, and family." She said, giving us all a smile.

"Alright then, shall we begin?"

I nodded and she pulled up my shirt, revealing my tummy.

Whao! There was already a bump. I can't believe I haven't noticed all these days that I had a bump!

She began rubbing this clear cream on my stomach. It was so cold, I already had goose bumps!

She giggled. "Don't worry, every patient gets goose bumps when I do that."

She then got pulled out this stick remote thing and put it on my stomach.

"Alright, now look at the monitor."

We all looked at the monitor to see the baby that's in me.

"Eli look! It's our baby!" I said, shaking him.

I looked at him. He looked hypnotized.

"Eli, you alright?" I asked, I was beginning to get worried.

He finally looked at me.

"Yea, yea, just, wow, I just can't believe that, that is in there." He said, chuckling a little.

I smiled and kissed his hand.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

I looked at Eli, then Cece, and then Bullfrog.

They all gave me a smile and a nod.

"Yes, please."

"Well, congratulations, it's a boy!"

"Eli! We're having a boy, we're having a baby boy!"

"Aww I'm so happy for the both of you!" Cece came and gave us hug.

"Congrats both of you." Bullfrog gave us a hug, too.

"Well here are the pictures of the baby, it was nice meeting all of you, and when your done, come to the front and make an appointment for the next month."

We all stared at the pictures.

Eli's face was so priceless!

"Wow." Eli said.

I laughed at Eli's respond.

We made our appointment and went back home.

When we got to the house we all said our goodnights and went to our rooms.

Eli and I cuddled up.

"So what do you want to name the baby?" Eli asked.

"Well I always liked the name James." I said, looking up at Eli.

He thought about it and shrugged, then smirked at me.

"I like it." he said.

"James it is." I said.

We both then fell asleep.

It was morning already and we all started getting ready for work.

Eli and I took a quick shower together and then started dressing up.

I put on my bra and panties.

Then my blue pants, white sleeve shirt, my blue vest, and then my white sneakers.

Oh did I mention that I was a nurse? Well now you know.

I fixed my hair and applied my make up and then went to get breakfast.

Cece already left to work. She's a waitress at Little Steaks.

Soon Bullfrog and Eli came downstairs.

"Want me to make breakfast fro the both of you?" I asked.

"No thanks Clare Bear. We're running late. See you later!"

Bullfrog gave me a hug and Eli kissed me goodbye.

"Bye Blue Eyes, bye little James."

Eli said rubbing my tummy, then giving me one last kiss.

I giggled.

"Bye Eli."

They both went out the door.

I had an hour to get to work. I'll just stay here a couple more minutes.

I looked down at my stomach and started rubbing it.

"Hi there James."

The doorbell rung.

That's weird. I wonder who it is. I grabbed my coffee and made my way to the door.

I opened the door and dropped my coffee. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

**Cliffy! Who do you think it is? ****J By the ways I don't know what the stick is called, the one that doctors use when their monitoring the baby I guess. Review porfabor!**


	4. Chapter 4

Clare P.O.V

"Jake?"

I can't believe he's here! Isn't he suppose to be in Jail?

"Missed me?" He said, giving me an evil smile.

He pushed me against the wall and walked in, pushing the door shut with his foot.

"Jake, please leave, please." I begged. My life was finally perfect, till now.

"I told you that I would come back and torture you…and emo boy."

"B, but he's not, h, here."

He snickered and slapped me.

"Well he's just lucky, isn't he?"

"You see, now that he's not here, I can torture you. And when he comes and see's you like this, he'll suffer of emotions for you…which means I am torturing him."

"Jake, please leave, now." I said, my voice getting stronger.

"Psh! Oh little Saint Clare. Look at you being all tough now."

He gave my chin a little pinch. "You look so cute." He said squinting his eyes.

I eyed him.

He suddenly grabbed my hair and through me down onto the ground.

No, this can't be happening, especially not now. I'm carrying a child, my first child, and I don't want to loose it.

Jake stepped closer and bent down.

He pulled back my hair so that I'd look at him.

"Maybe you would even look even cuter with a few more other bruises…and cuts."

He was about to punch me in the face and suddenly I blurted out, "Please don't this Jake, I'm pregnant!"

I shouldn't have said that. Now he's going to have another reason to try and kill me.

His face began to get red. He got up and formed his fists into a ball. He was fuming!

"I hope the child is mine." I didn't bother to respond.

"Because if it isn't…then we're going to have to do something about it."

God, I hope he doesn't…do something to get rid of this baby.

"ANSWER ME! IS IT MINES?"

"N, no."

"Then who's is it?" God I want to slap him so bad, but if I do, he'll slap me harder.

"Like if you don't know who's it is!" I screamed.

"Answer my god damn question, or I swear I will…" I cut him off there.

"Its Eli's! Are you happy now?" He calmed down and giggled.

What the heck is up with this kid? He needs help!

"You little whore." He mumbled.

"I'm not a whore." I also mumbled.

He quickly looked at me and bent down.

"Clare, you slept with a guy, and got knocked up…and your not even married yet. Now I don't know what that sounds to you, but to me it sounds like you're a whore." He said, giving me a smile.

I stayed quiet and swallowed the lump in the throat.

He looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

"Spit it out Clare."

"Spit what out?" I asked, dumbly.

"Don't play dumb with me Clare! I know there's something you have to say."

"There isn't."

He slapped me across the face.

"Yes there is! Now tell me!"

I looked up at him. Scared of what he's going to do when I tell him that Eli and I are getting married.

"Umm, Eli and I, we're actually, umm, getting married." I looked down and closed my eyes, knowing that he was going to slap me again.

To my surprise he didn't.

I looked at him and he just chuckled, licked his lips, and got up.

"Wow, so your not only pregnant with a freak, your also marrying a freak."

What the heck was he talking about? He's the freak here!

"Really Jake? Really? You're the freak here, not Eli!" I said, getting up, but he quickly pushed me back down, onto the floor.

"Shut up you little bitch."

"Stop calling me names!"

"You know what?" He yelled, then kicking my stomach, repeatedly.

"Ouch! Stop Jake! Your going to kill the baby!" Oh god no! Please god, please, let Eli barge in here right now and save me somehow!

"I know, now shut up!" He walked into the kitchen and pulled out something.

I couldn't tell what it was, until he came back to me, showing off the object.

It was a knife.

No, please no!

"Please Jake, please don't do this! I'm begging, please! I'll do anything, just please don't kill this baby, or me."

"Sorry, but I have to."

"No you don't, please don't." Tears were pouring out from my eyes like crazy.

"Sorry." He whispered and then stabbed me in the stomach.

I gasped in pain and for air.

I couldn't breath. This was it. Bye everyone.

Suddenly everything was blurry, then everything went black.

Eli P.O.V

"So how's your _fiancé_ doing?" Adam asked.

Oh that's right, Adam now works with me at the car shop.

"Pretty good. Yea umm, I just found out that, well I'm going to be a dad."

Adams mouth dropped.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeup."

"Whao! Did you both plan it, or was it by accident?"

"It was by accident…but you know, I'm glad that it happened." Surprisingly I really was glad that it happened.

"For real? Why?"

"Well, I always wanted to start my own family with Clare. She would be a great mom and, I could just picture us raising a family together."

"Aww, how cute!"

I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up dude."

"Sorry its just surprising to hear you say that…especially coming from you."

I rolled my eyes and continued to fix the car that we were working on.

I looked at my watch, it was time for me to leave, yeaaaa!

"Alright, time for me to go, see you tomorrow." We high fived each other and then I left to find Bullfrog.

I went into the office and he was on the computer.

"Hey dad, lets go."

"No, you go ahead son. Your mom is going to come and pick me up later. We're going to the mall."

I eyed him. My dad hated shopping.

"You? Going to the mall? With mom?"

"Yea, she needs new clothes and wants me to go."

"Oh alright, see you later then."

I soon got to the house. I parked Morty and walked up the porch.

I opened the door, which was unlocked. Hmmm, when is Clare going to learn to _lock_ doors.

I stepped in to find Clare laying on the floor, with a knife stabbed into her stomach, a puddle of blood, and then Jake, kneeling besides her, touching her curls.

God no! This bastered!

I ran up to him and pulled him up by his collar.

"What the fuck did you do to her? What were you thinking?"

His eyes started to get watery.

"I'm s, so sorry." He said, starting to cry.

Was he actually crying?

"Are you actually crying? If your so sorry, then why the hell did you do that to her?" I am so damn furriest!

I released his collar, making him fall to the floor.

I ran up to Clare and checked her pulse.

I honestly didn't know how to do this whole "Checking pulse thing" I just see a lot of people in t.v doing this when someone is unconscious. So instead I just put my ear to her mouth and see if I could her breathing.

God, why is this happening?

I can't hear her breath with my heart beating this fast and my loud breathing, I just couldn't!

I got up and ran to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

Jake ran up to me, I quickly pulled out a knife and pointed it at him.

He raised his hands up in defense.

"Please don't call the cops, I'm begging you." He whispered.

I just rolled my eyes until I heard someone on the phone.

"Hello, this is 911 emergency, what's your emergency?"

"My fiancé just got stabbed and the murderer is in here come quick."

He was about to make a break until I pulled him back and pinned him down, pointing the knife at his face.

We stayed like that until I heard the ambulance's and police's sirences.

I let go of him and went to open the door, until a police officer barged in.

I was outside, giving the cops all the information and other crap they usually ask, Jake was in the car, going back to Jail, and soon people came out of the house with Clare on a stretcher.

I ran up to the ambulance lady.

"Is she alright? Is she breathing?"

"Yea but just a little. If want you can come with us, are you a family or friend?"

"Yea, thanks."

We arrived at the Emergency room.

"Your going to have to wait in this waiting room. The doctor will come out here and tell you the results later, okay?"

"Okay thanks."

I ran up to the lady behind the counter and asked for the phone.

She gave it to me and I called Bullfrog.

"Bullfrog, come right now to the emergency room, Clare got stabbed!"

"What? Okay we'll be right there!"

I hung up and went to sit down.

I kept panting in my seat, back and forth.

Oh god, please god, please, let Clare be alright, and also the baby.

Please let them survive! Please!

I know I'm an atheist but right now I needed help and I was desperate for any help.

My parents soon arrived. They ran up to me and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Did they say anything about Clare?" Cece asked.

"No. I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I walked over to a chair and slouched.

Cece sat on the seat next to me and Bullfrog on the other side.

"Eli?" Cece rubbed my back to try and sooth me.

My eyes were getting watery.

"I just can't believe this is happening…again."

"Son, everything is going to be alright. Clare's a strong girl." Bullfrog said.

He had a point. Clare really is strong. Not in the weight, strong type, the confident, brave, hopeful type.

"Yea, but finally when Jake was out of our life's, and everything was going perfectly fine…he decides to show up and ruin it all."

They both stared at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry baby boy, everything is going to be alright. Jake is being taken care of right now. The police even said that he will never be able to get near any of us from now on."

I nodded my head and fell asleep into my mothers arms.

I was soon woken up by a guy's deep voice.

"Excuse me? Are you all Clare Edwards's family?"

We nodded in response.

"Okay, we got good news and bad news."

"Go on." I mumbled.

"Well good news is, Clare Edward's is alright, but she's still conscious…and bad news is…I'm very sorry, but the baby didn't survive."

I didn't know what I felt right now.

I was really happy about Clare surviving, really! I mean she's the love of my life, I don't know what I would ever do without her…but I just lost my future son.

"Can we go in to see how she's doing?" Cece asked. Her voice was shaky.

"Sure, just try not to wake her up, its really important for her to get some rest right now."

"Thank you." Cece responded back.

We all walked into her room. I felt like falling on the floor right there and cry my eyes out.

I hate seeing Clare like this.

She was all bruised up and had some stitches…and her belly was flat…back to hot it was…when she wasn't pregnant.

I went and stood right next to her, just staring at her.

I broke down right there.

I grabbed her hand and kneeled down.

Her hand was so warm, so soft, and comforting some how. Her touch always comforts me.

I kissed her hands and soothed them, just so somehow she would know that I'm right here, next to her.

I wanted to wake her up and see her beautiful Blue eyes, but the doctor said she really needs some rest.

I cried onto her hand.

"Please Clare, wake up, I need to see you awake in order to know your alright, please…PLEASE! Our baby just died! I don't want you to die either! Please open your eyes!"

I've never cried this much in my entire life. If I ever got assigned to write an essay about the most tragic thing that has ever happened to you…it would be this.

I soon felt hands around my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"Son, I'm sorry but she can't hear you, she's conscious right now, and remember what the doctor said."

"She can hear me dad. I know she can!"

"Baby boy lets go outside." Cece grabbed my arm and tried pulling me up.

I was like a little kid that wouldn't stop crying till he got his toy.

She soon pulled me out of the room, but I still kept on screaming.

"I know she can hear me! I know it! I know it! I know it!" I was mess.

My face was full of tears, new tears coming out every second, I never felt this way for anyone in my life.

"Eli please calm your self. Please, Clare's going to be alright. I know this is a horrible tragedy that just happened to you…but on the bright side, Clare's alive."

She had a point, but I also lost someone.

"I know mom, and I'm grateful for that miracle, but I just lost someone… someone that was going to be an important thing in my life."

**I had tears in my eyes while writing this chapter! Tell me what you thought about it. Please review, I worked really hard on this chapter. Pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Torifan1 for the review ****J I'm glad you liked it!**

Eli P.O.V

"I know mom, and I'm grateful for that miracle, but I just lost someone… someone that was going to be an important thing in my life."

Cece wiped my tears away and gave me a comforting hug.

She started patting my head softly. She used to always do this to calm me down after Julia's death.

We sat down and I laid on her lap, curled up like a little puppy, crying myself to sleep.

"Shh, there, there. Everything is going to be alright."

I soon woke up by Cece shaking me.

"Eli, wake up, I got good news for you."

I opened my eyes, but my vision was blurry.

I rubbed my eyes and then my vision was back to normal.

"Yea mom?"

"Come on, Clare woke up." She said smiling at me.

My eyes widened and I ran past her and into Clare's room.

When I got to the room, there she was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what just happened to her.

I walked quickly up to her and touched her face. She was so warm. And just looking into those big, beautiful eyes of her, made me calm down.

"Clare."

She looked at me, sat up quickly, pulled my neck down and started crying.

I sat down next to her and joined in with her and her tears.

We sat there crying, holding each other so tight.

I rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"Eli we lost our baby! We lost our baby!"

"I know Clare, I know."

"This was going to be our first child and now we lost him! Why is this happening to us? WHY?"

I pulled back and looked at her. Her face was bright red and so were her eyes. Tears were streaming down our faces every second.

I put both my hands on her face so she would look at me and listen to me.

"Listen Clare. Jake is never going to be near us ever again. We're going to move, get married, and have as many other kids as you want. I promise."

She calmed down a little. And nodded her head.

"Okay."

I gave her a weak smile and hugged her.

Clare P.O.V

I woke up with Eli next to me on the hospital bed.

I guess we both knocked out.

I wanted to wake up Eli but he needs his sleep after all this that just happened.

I looked outside and it was raining hard.

There was a balcony outside the room.

I got up, trying not to wake Eli up.

I put on my flip flops and went outside.

I stood there just thinking about everything.

Tears started running down my cheeks.

I looked down at my stomach area.

I pulled up the hospital dress and looked at my now flat stomach and rubbed it.

"I wish you were still here." I mumbled.

More tears started streaming down my face.

"WHY?" "SCREW YOU JAKE!" I screamed, looking up at the sky.

"Clare?" It was Eli.

I didn't bother looking back at him. I just kept leaning on the rail, looking down at the ground. There were cars driving fast. I felt like jumping down there. I put a my foot up on the rail, till Eli grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Clare are you crazy?"

I just gave him an angry stare and pulled out of his grip forcefully.

"What's up with you Clare? Why are you acting like this?"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG ELI? YOU!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"God, Eli! WE JUST LOST OUR BABY BY SOME PHYCO AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I DO CARE! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I'M HAPPY THAT OUR BABY JUST DIED?"

"Well you weren't so happy when I told you that you were going to be a father, in the first place."

Eli P.O.V

Is she crazy? How can she actually think I didn't care about the baby?

"Are you kidding me? I did care about that baby! You can even ask Adam! Yesterday at work we were even talking about you and the baby and I even told him that I was actually happy that you got pregnant!"

Her face dropped, realizing that I was telling the truth. She looked guilty now.

Tears started forming in my eyes.

"I even told him that I was so happy that you got pregnant…because I really wanted to start a family with you sooner or later."

I looked down to my feet, waiting for her to say something.

"Eli…I'm so sorry!"

She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I was stupid for thinking that you didn't care, please forgive me I'm so…"

I cut her off by pressing my lips on hers.

I then pulled down and smirked.

"It's okay, I understand you." I said to her.

She smiled back.

"Can we please go home?"

I nodded and we walked back in the room and dried off.

Clare P.O.V

We arrived at the house.

Everything was a mess. There was still blood on the floor.

My eyes got watery at just looking at the scene.

I then got the flashback of when Jake stabbed me in the stomach.

"Lets go upstairs." Eli whispered, putting his arm around my shoulders.

We went up to our room.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

Eli nodded.

I got a pair of my most comfiest, black shorts with one of Eli's dead hand shirt and went to the bathroom.

I felt arms wrap themselves around me.

I looked in back of me and there was Eli, smirking down at me.

We both took our showers and then cuddled up in bed.

"Eli?" I mumbled into his chest

"Yes, Clare?"

"Do you promise me that we're going to have more little Eli's and Clare's?"

He didn't answer right away, but after a minute he did.

"I promise…but this time, lets wait…you know, after we get married."

I looked up at his emerald eyes, "Okay, thanks."

I said giving him a peck on the lips.

And with that we drifted off to sleep.

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? Suggestions for next chapter? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm writing this chapter now just for my friend Mariana, so if your reading this here you go Mari! ****J**

Clare P.O.V

Its been a year since Jake came back and…you know…but I'm happy now.

Everything is better now.

Eli and I already got married and moved into a new house for just the three of us.

Yes I said three of us.

I'm pregnant, again. And who knows, we might even have more.

"Come one Eli! We got to go to the doctors!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said walking down the stairs. Damn, he looked so sexy right now, I just wanted to jump on him and do a bunch of crazy stuff.

He eyed me and said, "Is everything alright? Oh wait, is it morning sickness? I'll go get the bucket, hold up."

"No, no, no! Eli its okay!" I said, pulling his arm back and laughing at his reaction.

"Umm, you just look real sexy." I blushed, then wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

He didn't pull back, but after a minute he did.

"Alright, calm your hormones. Lets go."

I gave him a smile and we went to the doctors.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" The nurse called out.

"Coming" I said. Trying to get up. It was hard for me to do anything now because of the big belly.

Eli finally helped me up and we went into the room.

"The doctor will be here soon."

"Thanks." I said, giving the nurse a kind smile back.

I turned to Eli, which was sitting right next to me, holding my hands.

"So, what do you want the baby to be? Boy or Girl?"

His eyes widened and then he looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his chin, like if he had a beard.

Then he looked back at me.

"I don't know. I'm fine with which ever. I would like a boy because then I could have my own little Eli and we would wrestle each other, but a girl would be nice, too. You know, I can teach her karate, so if anybody tries to bother her she knows what to do."

I smiled at his response. Wow, he is going to be a great father.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Your going to be a great father, you know?"

He smirked.

"I am aren't I?" He said smugly.

I laughed and then came the doctor.

"Hey there, nice to see you again! And I'm sorry about what happened."

"Hi, and its okay, thanks."

"Alright, lets see this baby."

She did the procedure and then spoke.

"So are you ready to know the sex of the baby?"

I looked over at Eli and he gave me a nod and a smile.

We both looked at the doctor and nodded.

"Well, congratulations, your having a girl!"

A huge smile spread on my face.

"Eli WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A GIRL!" I screeched.

"I know I know!" He said getting up and giving me a hug and then a kiss.

"Alright, here's the pictures."

"Thanks." I said and I showed Eli the pictures.

We looked like little kids looking at some pretty drawings.

"So doc, umm, do you know how much longer this baby will, umm you know, come out?" Eli asked.

I giggled at his question and so did the doctor.

"Well, she's seven month's pregnant so in about 2 months, she probably will give birth to this girl."

We both smiled at her and said thanks, then walked out.

"Can we go to The Dot?" I asked. I was starving!

"Of course we can!" Eli said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Eli P.O.V

"I would like a strawberry smoothie, with a double cheeseburger, and French fries."

My eyes widened at her order. She's never eaten this much before especially this kind of food.

She saw my face and now I had to face the long talk.

"What? I can't eat now? You know better Eli! I am pregnant and I intend to get hungry a lot, so deal with…"

I cut her off by giving her a kiss. Just when I was about to pull back, she grabbed my neck and deepened the kiss. I soon remembered there's people here.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Clare, please calm your hormones."

She giggled and looked at the people that were staring at us.

I smirked and grabbed the food.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"Sure, where shall we go?"

"Hmm? Our special bench?"

She smiled up at me and nodded.

Clare P.O.V

"So what should we name our daughter?" I asked Eli.

"Well I like Alison or Taylor."

"Perfect! We should name her Alison! I liked Alison or Crystal, but since we both like Alison, her name shall be Alison."

"Alright, Alison it is!" Eli said raising his hands.

I'm so happy I'm having a girl. I'm going to sign her up in dance class, in cheerleading, and she's going to be healthy, so when she grows up I don't have to hear her complaining about her body.

I finished eating my food in just ten minutes.

"Was it good?" Eli asked with his signature smirk.

"Yes, and it was _delicious_!"

"Too bad I couldn't try it."

I giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mmm, yummy." I giggled at his comment.

"Come on!" I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Where we going?" He asked suspiciously.

"Home! Now drive!"

"Well then."

We got in Morty and drove off to our house.

Eli P.O.V

Once we got there I started admiring it. It was amazing how I, Eli Goldsworthy, could have bought this house.

It was a two story house. It was this light yellow color. The roof tiles were chocolate color. And there's flowers everywhere on the grass.

Once we got in the house, Clare began kissing me. It was kind of hard for her to reach my lips, since her belly was big.

"Lets go." She said seductively, grabbing my hand and leading me into our room.

We got nude in seconds. She grabbed her pregnancy pillow and laid on it. I carefully got on top of her.

I was nervous and scared. This was going to be the first we have sex, while her pregnancy.

"Don't worry Eli, just do what you normally do. Nothings going to happen." She said rubbing my cheeks.

"Okay, but if it hurts too much…"

She cut me off by putting her finger on my lips. "Eli, its suppose to hurt me…that's what make me feel good, remember?" She said, smiling.

I smirked and entered her. She then gasped.

I kept thrusting in and out of her.

"Eliii!" She screamed out my name, in pure pleasure. She dug her nails into my back, but it didn't bother me.

"Claaaree!" I was about to come.

"Faster!" She yelled out. I did what she told me.

We then came at the same time.

I dropped down next to her, the both of us gasping for air.

I rubbed her tummy, trying to feel the baby.

My eyes suddenly widened when I felt the baby kick.

"Oh my god! Our little girl just kicked!" I screamed out, sitting up.

She grabbed my hand and put it on her belly.

I felt her kick again.

"Oh my god, this is amazing."

She smiled and pecked my cheeks.

"Eli?" She asked.

"Yes, Blue Eyes?"

"You know your going to be a great father, right?"

I smirked and kissed her forehead.

_(2 months later)_

Clare P.O.V

I was cooking breakfast, when my handsome husband came down the stairs and kissed me good morning.

"Hello there Blue eyes, hello there little Alison." He welcomed me, then bent down and rubbed my belly.

I giggled and served our breakfast on the table.

We had our breakfast and then stood up to wash the dishes, when suddenly, my water broke.

"Eli, Eli! My water just broke, my water just broke!"

Eli's eyes widened and ran up the stairs.

He came back down with all the stuff we were going to need.

"Lets go!" He said, grabbing my hand and leading me into Morty.

We got to the hospital.

"Help, someone help! My wife is having a baby!" Eli screamed, freaking out.

A nurse soon came with a wheel chair and led me into the emergency room.

They put me on the bed and told me to do this breathing technique, so I did.

"I'm going to go call my parents, Adam, and Alli." Eli informed.

I nodded and kept on doing my breathing techniques.

Eli soon came back and it was time to push.

The doctor came and we started the whole birth procedure.

I felt bad for Eli. I was squeezing his hand so hard, the whole time.

But soon came out our beautiful miracle, Alison.

The doctor handed us our little girl.

She was so cute. She had my auburn hair, which was a little bit, her face was shaped like mine, and she had Eli's lips. I wanted to see what color eyes she had, but her eyes were still closed.

"WE'RE HERE!" Alli and Adam rushed in the doors and quickly stopped when they saw the baby we were carrying.

"Oh my god, she's such a cutie!" Alli squealed.

"Aww look at that baby! You did a nice job there Eli." Adam said, giving Eli a pat in the back.

I eyed Adam and then his eyes widened.

"And so did you, Clare, nice job there, too." He said, laughing, nervously, patting my head.

I shacked my head and giggled.

"Aww look at our grand daughter, Bullfrog!" Cece said, elbowing Bullfrog.

Everyone got to hold Alison and then they all left and continued their happy lives.

I looked up at Eli, which looked down at me, and then we looked down at our beautiful, baby girl, Alison.

"Finally things are back to being _perfect_."

"And it'll _stay_ that way, I promise."

He bent down and gave me a kiss, then gave Alison a kiss on her little forehead.

And with that, we continued our happy lives.

**The End! Review and tell me what you thought about this whole story J Did you enjoy it? Thanks for reading! 3 XOXO**


End file.
